bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Katheryn Fox
.jpg | portrayer = | cross = | years = 1977– | first = March 23, 1977 | last = | family = Summers | alias = Katheryn Newman Katheryn Freeman Katheryn Grayson Katheryn Queen | birthname = Katheryn Summers | born = | birthplace = Jericho City, USA | died = | residence = Forrester Estate 657 Woodland Drive Jericho City, USA | occupation = Fashion designer Magazine editor Fashion journalist CEO of Forrester Creations | spouse = Gary Newman (1953–64) Sterling Forrester II (1965–80) Joe Freeman (1983–86) Terry Grayson (1987–92) Robert Queen (1993–95) | romances = Grant Cooper Charles Ashton Xavier Newman Dante D'Angelo Artemis Vanderbilt | father = Walter Summers | mother = Jennifer Rosewood | adoptivemother = | adoptivemother = Althea Summers | stepmother = | stepfather = John Hawkins (1978–84) | brothers = Beaumont Rosewood | sons = Tucker Jones | daughters = Whitney Newman Amelia Blaine | stepsons = Hawk Newman (1953–64) | stepdaughters = Lorie Newman (1953–64) Juliette Preston (1977–80) | grandsons = Sterling Forrester III Drew Grayson Marcus Newman | granddaughters = Charity Robinson Katie Thompson | grandfathers = Jeremiah Summers | grandmothers = Dottie Summers | uncles = | aunts = | nephews = Beau Rosewood Clarke Rosewood | nieces = Nina Rosewood Lainey Rosewood | cousins = | relatives = }} Katheryn "Kay" Forrester ( Summers; previously Newman, Freeman, Grayson and Queen) is a fictional character from the original series, Generations of Jericho. Katheryn is a rising fashion mogul when the series debuts in March 1977 raising a young son, with her husband Sterling Forrester II. Estranged from her own daughter Whitney Newman, Katheryn becomes a mother figure to many young girls including Daphne Freeman and Amelia Blaine, the latter of which becomes very contentious because Katheryn blames Amelia for her husband's growing resentment of their marriage after Amelia lays claim to 12% of their company. The relationship grows even more complex when Amelia kills Sterling after discovering that he raped her and that she is the biological mother of Katheryn's son, Sterling III. Storylines 1970s In early 1977, fashion editor Katheryn and her husband of 12 years, Sterling Forrester II attend the wedding of Victoria Grayson -- the daughter of her longtime friend and business associate Terry Grayson. The trio has signed a contract with Terry's construction company to build their new company headquarters downtown. While Sterling and Katheryn present a united front in public, the marriage has devolved into a business arrangement with Katheryn distracting herself with her young son Sterling III and alcohol. Katheryn is furious when her godson Nico Jerome crashes the wedding with his girlfriend Daphne Freeman and she threatens to evict him until he reveals that Daphne is pregnant. Katheryn later convinces Nico and Daphne to marry at the mansion and she invites the Graysons as a show of good faith. At Nico's encouragement, Katheryn hires Amelia Blaine as her personal assistant. However, Katheryn has an ulterior motive having discovered that Amelia has inherited a piece of Forrester Creations from her late mother. Katheryn pays Forrester executive Jeff Montgomery trick Amelia into marriage. Not wanting to upset her engagement to Rodney Evans, Amelia agrees to a quick annulment in exchange for the shares. Armed with Amelia's shares, Katheryn shows up at a boarding meeting in London hoping to humiliate her estranged adoptive father Walter Summers and get revenge on him for kicking her out of the company when she was 18 only to learn he has since retired. While Katheryn secures herself a seat on the board of directors with Sterling's help, her victory is bitter sweet due to Walter's absence. Katheryn partners with "Fresh Faces" modeling agency to launch a modeling campaign where the company recruits amateur models for their shows and ads. Katheryn is furious when Amelia reclaims her place at the company after a judge declares the transfer of the shares invalid due to Amelia being blackmailed. Much to Katheryn's dismay, Amelia becomes the face of the new campaign. In July 1978, Katheryn pressures Sterling to run for mayor and even hires Cookie Robinson to start organizing volunteers at the local college. Walter comes out of retirement and takes back control of the company just in time to taunt Katheryn about Amelia taking her place. Though Katheryn wants nothing to do with her father, she hires private investigator Lloyd Thompson to keep tabs on him. Lloyd uncovers that Walter has just finalized his divorce from Virginia Newman and Katheryn reaches out to her for information but Virginia rejects her blaming Katheryn for the destruction of her marriage to the late Gary Newman. Katheryn later renews her efforts to make Amelia miserable by paying Rodney's wife Karen to hold off their divorce. Meanwhile, Katheryn welcomes her daughter Whitney home for the holidays. Lloyd also uncovers the identity of Katheryn's biological mother -- who turns out to be the new first lady of Saint Timothy's Church Jennifer Hawkins. Instead of a traditional Thanksgiving dinner, Katheryn decides to throw a party inviting several guests including her stepdaughters Lorie Newman and Juliette Forrester, Jennifer and and the Hawkins family, as well as the Graysons and Walter then crashes the party with Amelia on his arm. Katheryn gets drunk and reveals to Amelia that she is the reason Rodney isn't divorced yet. A furious Amelia in turn reveals that Gary Newman was not Amelia's biological father -- but his brother Xavier is. The night culminates with Amelia and Karen fighting while Whitney storms and gets hit by a car. A hospitalized Whitney needs a blood transfusion forcing Katheryn to reveal that Whitney's biological father is actually Gary's brother, Xavier and Lorie donates blood to her cousin. With Walter and Amelia running the company she feels is hers, and Whitney wanting nothing to do with her, Katheryn's drinking spirals out of control and she ends up in the hospital after falling down the stairs in February 1979. Sterling agrees to run for mayor only if she agrees to start rehab. 1980s 2000s 2010s Development Creation and background )|date=January 17, 2010|first=Nicolas|last=Walker|accessdate=January 1, 2016}} |salign = right |source = Description for the original character.}}Katheryn Forrester, originally scripted as Katherine "Kat" Antonio is one of the original character concepts from the origin series, If Tomorrow Comes. In the original series, Kat, originally from , is the dangerously evil widow of a wealthy corporate raider from and the longtime mistress of Puerto Rican mobster Javier Santiago. She has three children, Mike, Mitch and Jessica Antonio -- Jessica being the product of Kat and Javier's affair. While she does her best to influence all three of her children, son Mike is her pride and joy -- just as evil and ruthless as his mother. She happily marries into the mafia and can be just as lethal as the men; she may or may not have orchestrated her first husband's assassination. The character's evil schemes also lead to the kidnapping and rape of Vicki Walker. Kat enjoys torturing her son-in-law, Nik Walker and her obsession with destroying him reaches extremely violent levels when she believes Nik is behind the murders of her second husband Javier. Kat was conceived as an over the top cartoon villain, patterned after 's . Kat was capable of just about anything including brain washing, mind control, and erasing the memories of her victims. The character has been adapted several times over the years and while her first name has remained, the character has become much more traditional. While Katheryn has villainous qualities, she is far from a villain; she at times displays heroic qualities. Originally scripted as being a white Caucasian woman born into wealth, the current version of Katheryn is an African American woman who comes from a poor background, born on November 2, 1935, Katheryn is raised as the daughter of Walter Summers and his wife Althea. While her family doesn't have much money, Katheryn has big dreams and Althea encourages her daughter's positive thinking. Althea is killed in a car accident when Katheryn is 13 leaving her at the mercy of her domineering father. After her mother's death, Katheryn rebels against Walter's strict rules, losing her virginity at 14 and becoming pregnant. However, Walter forces her to put the child up for adoption. Katheryn later falls in love with wealthy publishing heir Charles Ashton but their families forbid their romance because she is a poor black girl. Charles and Katheryn continue seeing one another in secret and plan to elope when they turn 18. Meanwhile, Walter discovers that Katheryn has been designing and selling her own clothes and he capitalizes on his daughter's creativity and launches a fashion house, Forrester Creations with the help his industrialist friend, Dandridge Forrester. After she graduates high school, Katheryn is devastated when Walter suddenly disowns her having discovered that Althea adopted her -- and that he is not her biological father. Katheryn settles down with black businessman Gary. When the series starts, Katheryn has one daughter, Whitney Newman -- whom she is estranged from. The marriage is plagued by Katheryn's resentment of Gary who refuses to give her the money to launch her own fashion house. Refusing to be Gary's trophy wife, Katheryn is forced to go to others for help starting her business including Terry Grayson, her own brother-in-law Xavier Newman and wealthy industrialist Sterling Forrester II whom she eventually marries and later adopts a son with. Most of Katheryn's business dealings lead to affairs with these men; Xavier is actually her daughter Whitney's biological father. Riddled with guilt, Katheryn gives up her dream to be the perfect wife for Gary until his death in 1964. The character is most significantly patterned after character, which is where the nickname "Kay" originates. The character's backstory also includes elements of 's and of . Family When Generations of Jericho debuts, the Summers family consists of Katheryn, her mother Jennifer and Katheryn's grandson, Sterling Forrester III -- whom she is raising as her own adopted son. Jennifer and Katheryn's relationship allows for Katheryn to be her most vulnerable. Even as a middle aged woman, Katheryn becomes a like bright eyed teenager when in the presence of her mother. Katheryn always comes to Jenn for advice whether she follows it or not -- which often leaves Jennifer wondering why she ever ask for her opinion. When Jennifer is diagnosed with an aggressive form in the early 1980s, Katheryn takes on more of a parental role to her mother. Katheryn struggles to accept that she can no longer go to her mother for advice and turns to alcohol to cope with missing Jennifer -- even when she is still physically alive. Katheryn's constant hovering puts a strain on Jenn's second marriage to Reverend John Hawkins. After John's passing in late 1984, Katheryn moves Jenn back into the Forrester mansion to care for her and finds that Jenn often has moments of lucidity. In one particular instance in July 1985, a month before her death, Jennifer subconsciously connects Katheryn with one of her long lost children. While Katheryn grows up as an only child, she has two half siblings. In 1978, Katheryn meets her paternal half-sister -- famous actress Ruby Avant. The duo quickly bonds and forms a strong sisterly bond as they bond over their promiscuous ways which they believe is because of their father. Ruby and Katheryn become business associates and eventually best friends. It is Ruby who helps Katheryn overcome her alcohol addiction years later. Ruby also serves as a confidant and mother figure to Katheryn following the death of Kay's mother, Jennifer. Dimpled and darkly handsome singer Beaumont Rosewood is introduced in 1983. He immediately catches Katheryn's eye, when she introduced Beaumont to her mother Jennifer -- Jennifer immediately likes him, but also had an odd sense of familiarity. After a while, she realized just why he seemed familiar. She managed to track down Katheryn and Beaumont moments before they planned to have sex and told them the awful truth—they were brother and sister. Katheryn's father had had an affair with his secretary. She had then married a wealthy man named Rosewood and Beaumont was raised as his son. Bewildered, Kay and Beaumont parted ways, but eventually became friends. While Katheryn only raised one child, she does not raise any of her birth children. Katheryn is the biological mother to three children. When the series debuts, Katheryn has only one biological child, a daughter Whitney from her first marriage. Whitney who has been in Europe burning through her trust fund is nothing but a disappointment to her mother. Whitney and Katheryn's estrangement stems from Whitney being primarily raised by her paternal family and Katheryn keeping the girl locked away in boarding school for years. However, Jennifer's mother reveals that Katheryn is afraid of hurting Whitney again. Katheryn confesses that when she lost her husband Gary in 1964, she fell into a state of depression and tried to kill herself and a 2 year old Whitney. The relationship is further complicated by the 1978 reveal that Whitney's uncle Xavier Newman is actually her biological father. It is a long and difficult rode to reconciliation that sees Whitney putting her own child up for adoption to keep said child away from Katheryn's influence. Marriages and relationships References